Tonta y estúpida Yamanaka
by SasuInoLovers
Summary: Viñeta #1. El plan era perfecto, había aceptado verla después de clases. Tonta, tonta y estúpida Yamanaka.


**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen.**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Viñeta #1**_

**Tonta y estúpida Yamanaka **

**.**

* * *

**.**

**S**asuke tiró todos los regalos que había recibido, y se permitió pisotear y deshojar cada maldita flor; todas le recordaban a la rubia Yamanaka, la tonta y estúpida Yamanaka que había recibido más regalos que él. Ella... ¡ella los recibió todos! ¿Cómo era posible?

Siempre quería ser la primera en todo, y ni siquiera eso le bastaba, porque las personas como Ino Yamanaka siempre querían más; ellos sólo querían devorarse el mundo. Pero él le demostraría a esa niña tonta que no era tan iluso como el resto. Le demostraría que no siempre podía tener todo lo que quisiera.

El plan era perfecto, había aceptado verla después de clases. Claro, no es como que quisiera estar con ella, pero valdría la pena si funcionaba, hasta se permitiría ser más cruel. La citó en el lugar más cursi, _la feria_. Se frotaría las manos maquiavélicamente si eso no fuera tan raro. Ino Yamanaka necesitaba que alguien la pusiera en su lugar, y él tenía bastante tiempo libre para enseñarle que no importaba que tuviera el primer lugar de la clase, o que todos los niños corrieran tras ella como moscas tras la miel; ella podría tener a toda la clase en su puño, pero nunca podría tenerlo a él.

Se le formó la sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando la vio acercarse con las mejillas sonrojadas, Ino Yamanaka, la niña que nunca agachaba la cabeza estaba ahí acercándose tímidamente a él. Se relamió los labios, esto sería tan dulce. Verla allí, moviendo sus hombros de arriba hacia abajo, mostrando lo nerviosa que estaba, le hizo pensar que se veía tan tierna. Sacudió su cabeza, no era el momento para tener sentimientos con el enemigo.

─Sasuke-kun ─dijo su nombre de forma dulce.

Eso no le gustó, no le gustó verla tan tímida cuando ella en realidad era malvada. Así es, esa niña de cabello rubio era todo un demonio. Y de todas formas, era mejor que él… agh. De sólo pensarlo, se enfurecía más y más, pero ya era momento de ponerla en su lugar.

─Ino… ─Sasuke hizo una mueca. Decir su nombre en voz alta le molestó de sobremanera, pero se contuvo para no expresarlo.

Ella lo oyó y sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo que él no había visto antes, lo que la hizo aún más desagradable para él.

─Yo… corté una flor de mi jardín para ti ─le dijo, sonrojándose como una tonta─. Es una flor muy especial. Yo misma la planté…

Sasuke la miró por el rabillo del ojo, y miró la flor que ella le extendía, con la esperanza de que la tomara. Sin embargo, en vez de hacerlo, sin decir nada, él se dio la vuelta, dejándola sola con su estúpida flor, demostrándole con su silencio que ella no le gustaba, y que no le gustaría ni aunque fuese la última niña sobre la tierra.

Mientras volvía a casa se topó con el perezoso de Shikamaru Nara, que lo miró como si supiera lo que había hecho. Entonces Sasuke levantó la cabeza con orgullo y siguió su camino, sin importarle lo que ese vago pudiera pensar, y sin importarle que su sonrisa ladina le delataba, nadie podía acusarlo de nada, era obvio; ¡la rechazó! ¡La rechazó! Luego de haberla citado, ¡oh! ¡Pero qué buen plan el suyo! Ahora hacía el recorrido retorno a casa, seguro de, al menos, haber apagado el fuego de ese pequeño demonio... Eso pensó antes de verla corretear a esos inútiles.

Sasuke aún en su corta edad ya había rechazado a varias niñas, Ino no era la primera. Y sin embargo, sus sentimientos eran una mezcla extraña de haber hecho lo correcto, con aquella rabia que aun no dejaba de recorrer por su cuerpo al recordarla con aquellos niños inútiles. Aun así era extraño, ¿cómo sus ojos podían brillar con sólo verlo?

Ino era extraña pero al mismo tiempo demasiado común. Y sin embargo, seguía teniendo las mejores notas, más amigos y los profesores la querían más. Sasuke la odiaba. Tonta, tonta y estúpida Yamanaka.

* * *

Hey!

Estamos iniciando con este enorme proyecto con una gran emoción.

Somos varios fickers y hemos escrito esta viñeta (la primera de muchas), con un montón de ilusiones. Pensamos que los fics SasuIno se han venido abajo, y creemos que es momento de solucionarlo.

Por eso nos hemos unido, y la invitación está abierta para todos aquellos que también aman la pareja.

Esperamos que este fic les guste, nos dejen saber su opinión con un review. Y si desean unirse, sólo es cuestión de mandarnos un PM.

**Porque los que amamos el SasuIno. Siempre SasuIno, nunca inSasuIno.**


End file.
